1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to terrarium substrates for terrarium animals such as reptiles, amphibians and arachnids.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Terrariums are used to house a wide variety of reptiles, amphibians, and arachnids. As used herein, terrarium generally refers to a cage, tank, or like container used as a vivarium to house one or more terrarium animals. A terrarium substrate, the floor covering used in terrariums, is an important part of an animal's habitat. Terrarium substrates can take a wide variety of different forms such as ground bark of fir trees, a fine sand, a litter material, moss, vermiculite, non-abrasive carpet, tile, flora, or any combination of the above.
A problem with some of these terrarium substrates, especially the fine sand substrates, is that the animal often consumes the substrate. Although substrates are usually non-toxic, they tend not to be digestible and are usually unhealthy if consumed by the animal.
A need therefore exists for an edible terrarium substrate, especially an edible terrarium substrate that is healthy for terrarium animals.